


Crazy In Love

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Office Sex, Protective Kylo Ren, Ren falls madly in love with Rey, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Summary: Kylo Ren didn't have time for nonsense. Just ask anyone who worked closely with him they'll tell you that he tends to run a notoriously tight ship.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Rey Kenobi pushed herself through the revolving door leading into the main lobby of First Order Enterprises that following morning. Wanting to make a great impression on her job interview she'd gone with a simple sheath crimson-red dress paired with black pumps that she had slid on as a replacement to the worn out pair of flats during the elevator ride up. 

Her auburn hair was twisted up in an artful chignon, courtesy of her best friend and roommate, Rose Tico. She was hair-incept, but Rose could create styles that were glamorous masterpieces made for the red-carpet in Hollywood. 

After deciding on the small pearl-studs earrings that her mother had given to her as a graduation gift, she begun to think that perhaps she'd put too much care into her appearance. All the other women standing around looked practically born for the part, whereas, Rey Kenobi, felt completely out of place. 

All her life, she had compared herself to the plain Jane, the girl-next-door, the one all the good-looking guys in her school never seemed to pay attention or give a two seconds glance.

Reaching for the security badge that had been mailed to her, she showed it to the two security guards standing by the elevators before silently slipping inside. Fifty floors later, she was exiting into the vestibule of First Order Enterprises. Before her was a large foyer framed with bulletproof glass and a double-door entrance that lead to the reception and waiting area. 

The receptionist sitting at the crescent-shaped front desk looked up just as Rey approached, holding up her ID badge.

"Good morning, Miss Kenobi. You're a few minutes early, but I will inform Mr. Ren that you have arrived." she said, reaching for the phone next to her.

Within seconds she was carrying on a conversation with the mysterious, infamous big-man of the hour. Mysterious was the perfect word to describe the elusive Mr. Ren. Only one photo had been leaked out to the media and it had been so grainy that Rey couldn't make out any proper facial features. The only bit of information she had managed to find was that he was incredibly tall and was a man of class and stature. 

"Uh-huh, she's just arrived, yes, sir. Of course, sir. Thank you, Mr. Ren." Hanging up, the receptionist turned her attention back to Rey once more. "He's just finishing up a phone call but will be with you momentarily. If you'd like to wait in the lounge area for just a few minutes."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." 

The waiting area was pristine like the rest of the lobby; all white marble and sleek black furniture. There was even a small coffee kitchen station for clients to self-indulge in whatever refreshments they wanted while they waited.

Mr. Ren clearly spared no expense when it came to his clients. Rey could tell by his exquisite taste in architect that he was a man of of class and and luxury. 

Minutes ticked by and the longer Rey sat there, the more nervous she seemed to become. This job was either a make-it-or-break-it scenario. She needed this job like she needed air to breathe because that little eight-to-five job down on Liberty Street wasn't cutting it anymore. _Don't get me wrong,_ Rey she told herself as she continued to wait for Mr. Ren, _I love Mr. and Mrs. Holdo dearly, but those paychecks are only getting some of the bills paid._

"Miss Kenobi," came a deep voice from beyond, causing Rey to break out of her trance.

Turning her head, she found herself looking at one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen in her life. He had a square jaw and a charming crooked smile. He was tall, standing a little over six-feet, trim and fit and the carried himself with a confident poise that inspired trust and respect. 

"Y-Yes?" Rey stuttered, completely unaware that her jaw was hanging wide open at the sight of him. 

"I'm Ren, Kylo Ren, chief-executive of First Order Enterprises," he said extending his hand towards her. "Pleased to make your acquittance."

Wow, the professional mannerisms makes him that much more attractive! Nodding, Rey quickly got to her feet and shook his hand, while attempting to keep a calm composure, though he the charming affect he seemed to be having upon her was making that extremely difficult to maintain. 

"Thank you, Mr. Ren, for seeing me on such short notice," said Rey quickly. "I know my timing must have been---"

"Perfect," said Ren, smiling. "You've given me the perfect excuse to get away from all the badgering phone calls and emails that I've been getting from some of my more infernal clients. So, from what I was able to gather from your resume, you've only just moved to New York, is that correct?"

"Yes." Rey answered, pushing her hair behind her ears. She would no inkling as to the effect that would leave upon the young executive, who, even now was drinking all of her in at his own excitement.

"And?" Ren asked, pausing for effect. "Are you pleased with the city so far?"

Shrugging her shoulders briefly, Rey replied, "It's definitely a big change from the small town that I grew back up in over in West Virginia, that's for sure. But, I think with time she'll grow on me or at least that's what I'm hoping for, at least."

"I'm sure it will, Miss Kenobi," Ren added. "Big changes need time and New York is no exception by any means. Now, I think the rest of our conversation would be better suited in my office. Shall we?"

"After you, Mr. Ren." 

Ren's office was even more impressive than the main-lobby; rich colorful paintings hung in pairs of fours on the walls, along with sleek modern furniture with a deco coffee table as it's centerpiece. The man as good taste, but, what, with a finely tailored suit like his, he would have to.

He gestured at one of the two seats in front of his glass-and-chrome desk and waited until I sat settled in to his Aeron chair. 

Against the backdrop of the brilliant morning sky and New York's infamous skyscrapers, Kylo looked accomplished and powerful. He was, in fact, both of those things, so it was hard for Rey to accept that he was only FOE's chief executive accountant manager, when he seemed more fit for the title of CEO. 

"Normally, this interview would be overseen by my head board of director, Mr. Sheev Palpatine, but, you were called in on a day that he is currently out of town on business," Ren told her, reaching for a file from his metal tin-basket. "He's kindly ask that I take his place and oversee the interview in his stead. Normally, I wouldn’t see to any hiring, but, seeing as there is no one else to do the job, we can overlook it, just this once.” 

Rey nodded but said nothing else. She didn't want to fuck up anything but saying something she shouldn't and Ren seemed to pick up on this immediately.

Slowly, he leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Tell me, did you get settled in your new apartment fine?"

She was a tad bit surprised that his first question would be about her well-being rather than her qualifications to the job itself. None of her previous employers had ever been quite this interested nor fascinated in her. It was a wonderous change, she thought as she continued to stare into those mesmerizing soft caramel eyes of his. A wonderous change, indeed. 

"I miss the fresh air more than anything, I suppose. The humidity here is taking some getting used to, I mean, we had it back home, too, but there was always a cool breeze from the mountains to keep you chilled at times."

"Wait until summer hits." He smiled. "You've come to New York at a very reasonable time, Miss Kenobi. Spring is always budding with new life."

"Yes," Rey nods in agreement to his statement. "I've only just had a chance to see Madison Square Gardens last week and it's the most beautiful place I've seen in the city so far. Of course, I'm sure, with you being a native New Yorker, it's just one of many places."

"It is." He smiles, causing her cheeks to burn a slight shade of pink. Clearing his throat, he glanced down at Rey's resume, remaining silent for few minutes before finally laying them down and gazing up at Rey once more. "Your references and skills are exceptional, something my boss would greatly appreciate. Truth of the matter here is...."

 _Oh God, here it comes_ , Rey thought as she felt the slow, sinking feeling of rejection rising in the pit of her stomach, _he's not going to hire me!_

"Having you around is a big step up for us, Miss Kenobi. In all seriousness, though, I'd _really_ like you to be happy working here. Tell me something, do you drink coffee?"

"Oh, I consider coffee to be one of my major food groups, Mr. Ren." 

"Ah, an assistant after my own heart," His smile widened. "Look, if I were to hire you to work for me, I would not be the type of boss that would require you to fetch coffee for me, but, seeing as I am not exactly the world's greatest tech-man, I wouldn't mind if you helped me figure out how to use the new one-cup coffee brewers they just put in our break rooms."

I slowly grinned. Okay, so he does have a funny side to him, after all. And here, Rose made it sound like he was born with a stick up his ass. He was, in fact, the complete polar opposite. 

"No problem, Mr. Ren."

" _Please_ , call me, Kylo." 

"Kylo."

The very way his name rolled off from the tip of her tongue sent the accountant manager into a frenzy unlike he had ever known. He began to wonder what other sorts of things that tongue of hers could do to him: _so much for keeping this whole thing strictly professional, Ren._ _You're not exactly setting up an good example for yourself.  
_  
“I think you and I are going to accomplish great things together, Miss Kenobi,” Ren stated, leaning forward in his seat, clasping his hands together. “My boss would consider me a fool if I didn’t hire you on the spot.” _  
_

“S-So I got the job?” Rey asked, her excitement getting the best of her.

A grin, almost sensual in nature curved the corners of Ren’s lips. It was at that exact moment that Rey found herself inexplicably drawn to them as they continued to stare at one another. She wondered how they might feel against her own, how they might taste. Drawn in by the berry-like shade in color, the only thing that she could compare them to was Maraschino cherries; the super sweet kind. 

Nodding, Ren went on to add in a more disappointing tone. “It’s a pity that I don’t have more for you to do at the moment, otherwise, I’d say, you start today, but for obvious reasons, I must wait till I hear back from my boss, Sheev.” 

“I understand.” said Rey, reaching down to gather her things. 

“But I can show you where you will be working, if you have time left to spare in your schedule today?”

* * *

Time? She kept chewing on her bottom lip in an indiscreet manner no even remotely suitable for the office. Somehow, she knew whatever relation she had with Ren going forward, it wouldn’t exactly be professional in the sorts. Within five seconds of meeting him outside in the waiting area, she had already decided that she would sleep with him if he asked her.

_I’ve got all the time in the world if it means I can spent five, maybe ten more minutes in your presence, Mr. Ren—oops, I mean, Kylo._

“Sure, Yeah, that would be great.” 

“Okay, if you will follow me then, Miss Kenobi.” 

Once out of his office, Ren led Rey down the hallway, passing several already filled offices until they came directly to the last one on the right. Rey watched with fascination as Ren pulled out a key from the pocket of his suit and swiftly put into the lock. A faint clicking noise echoed around them and when he pushed the door open, Rey was flabbergasted.

She expected a room maybe half this size and shared with another individual, but Ren explained that because she would be his assistant, she would need her own space and from the looks of things it was still a work-in-progress. 

“Don’t mind this chaotic mess,” said Ren, shutting the foot behind them. “Someone is coming in tomorrow to get everything in order for you.”

"It's uh...." and Rey paused as she ran her fingertips across the shiny new charcoal colored desk before her. "....much bigger than I had anticipated. I honestly expected some small cubicle or something."

Ren laughed. "If we were like every office in New York City, Miss Kenobi, I think we would have gone out of business years ago."

"Yes, I suppose so." Rey murmured, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks. 

"We're one of New York's finest and our reputation proceeds us. I shouldn't be telling you this," Ren began, his voice somewhat hesitant as he fiddled with his black-tie. It was honestly one of the cutest things Rey had ever seen. "But if things go well and Sheev agrees to retire within the next two to three years or so, you're looking at his successor."

"Y-You?" Rey questioned. "You would be the new CEO?"

"Yes." Kylo replied, smiling. "It's an enormous responsibility to undertake, but it's generous all the same. I'm lucky that Sheev has even considered me for the role." 

"I think he choose wisely," Rey added, sincerely. "You obviously have done some amazing things for him in the time you've been here, why wouldn't he choose you to be his successor? It's less paperwork for him to deal with." 

"Thank you, Miss Kenobi. I greatly appreciate that."

Suddenly a beeping noise came and Ren reached and pulled out his cell phone. _Shit! Perfect time there, Hux!_ As much as wished this moment could last between him and this beautiful girl he had just met, duty calls. 

"I'm terribly sorry, but, it would seem that I am needed at my next meeting," said Ren, apologetically. "Here, let me escort you back to the elevators."

"Okay, and thank you for the tour." Rey murmured as she followed Ren back towards the main lobby.

She could have sworn for the briefest moment, their hands had brushed against one another; filling their air around them solidify with an explosive electricity. No one had ever made her feel this way before--- _no one._ Rey tried to savor each second that she had left with him; even going as far as to walk a little slower than usual. Unfortunately, within just a few minutes, however, they had made it back towards the twin elevators.

"So..." Ren began with baited breath, pushing the DOWN button to signal the incoming elevator. "I sincerely hope that you will like it here, Miss Kenobi."

"Rey. Just Rey."

Ren inhaled sharply and watched as the double-doors opened and she stepped inside, turning around to face him again. He too felt it; that same electric feeling bouncing sporadically between them like fireworks at play. Brilliant colors, red, green, gold and even blue flashed inside his mind. 

Whatever this strange, overwhelming feeling was, he didn't wasn't quite ready to let go of it just yet. In fact, he yearned to feel it even more. 

"Rey."

"Kylo."

And the doors closed; cutting them off from one another and despite the ending of their short-lived meeting, the sparks were still there flashing just a brilliantly. Ren exhaled deeply, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against the wall; embedding the image of her beautiful angel-like face into his mind.

While he knew it was never ever a good idea to mix business with pleasure, he had to see her again and before she started her job next week. Rushing back into his office, he immediately pulled up her information on his computer screen and skimmed over the details.

"Brooklyn Heights? Hmm, ideally that’s not bad for someone who just moved to New York from West Virginia."

"Ren?" came a male voice from beyond. Ren quickly lifted his head and saw his colleague, Hux standing in the entryway of his office with a very smug expression on his face. "The board is meeting, where the hell have you been?!”

"Fuck! Sorry, Hux," said Kylo, immediately closing the lid to his laptop. "I was just showing a new team member around the place for a bit."

"Tell that to the board committee, they’ve been waiting for the last fifteen minutes for you to show up," Hux scoffed, shuffling the stack of paperwork in his arms. "Despite, Sheev not being present, you are responsible and expected to attend _all_ board meetings--"

"And I said that I would be there, Hux, I don't need you to tell me how to do my job, all right?" Ren hissed, getting to his feet and buttoning his jacket. "Are all the board committee members present?"

"Everyone except you, Ren,” Hux replied, sighing with annoyance. "You know, it would probably be best that you do not schedule job interviews on the same day as important board meetings. You know just a suggestion on my part, but you are Sheev's right hand man, you know best.""

Rolling his eyes, Ren walked over towards Hux and snatched the file out of his hands before shuffling on down the hall towards the conference room. Leave it to a complete shit-head like Armitage Hux to go and run a good mood, it's what he does best, apparently. And here Ren was having such a great start to his day.... _now_....it had went completely down the drain. Thanks, Hux, I appreciate that! 

He'd had to look up Rey's whereabouts when he had a moment to breathe and where he wasn't bombarded with phone calls, meetings, etc. He desperately wanted to know more about her; her interests, what she liked, what she didn't like. And maybe with a stroke of luck, he’d manage to get her number so that he could ask her out on a proper date.

God knows, it's been ages since he'd been out on an actual date with well, anyone. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Rey, baby girl," Rose said, carrying bowls out of the cupboard and placing them down on the island bar, "you're a sexy, stunning woman. I would question any man who doesn't have the balls to ask you outright for a date."

Rey laughed as she set down a large mixing bowl with a freshly tossed salad next to the crock-pot of simmering baked spaghetti and meatballs. Cooking came naturally to Rose Tico and it was just one of the many reasons that Rey loved having her as a roommate. 

"You've got something on your mind. What is it?"

Catching the handle of the spoon sticking out of the crock-pot, she decided not to comment on the delicious food. "I think I'm in over my head here, Rose. Today, I met the most gorgeous guy---maybe, even, the hottest guy in the history of mankind."

"Oh? Do tell me more." Rose stayed on the other side of the counter, preferring to stand and eat.

Rey watched her take a couple of bites of their meal before diving into the salad bowl. "There's not much to tell, really. I went in and before I knew it, I was being given a personal escort by the executive accountant manager."

"Is he tall or short? Blond or dark? Built or lean? Oh, what about his eye color?"

She washed down her second bite with some wine. "He's....pretty tall for a guy, I guess. Dark hair. Lean _and_ built. Brown eyes. Filthy rich, judging by his clothes and accessories. Not to mention, he was insanely sexy. You know how it is, Rose---some insanely good-looking guys don't make your hormones go crazy, while some unattractive guys have massive sex appeal. This guy....he had it _all._ "

Rey could feel her belly flutter even at the mention of Mr. Tall and Totally Fuckable. In her mind, she could remember every detail of their encounter. It really should be illegal for a man to be that mind-blowing. Six hours later, she was still recovering from the frying of her brain cells and the sensual grins he had given to her during her interview. 

Rose set her elbow on the counter and leaned in, her long bangs covering her dark-black eyes. "So what happened during the personal escort?"

Rey shrugged. "Nothing. He just showed me where my office would be."

"Nothing? So, you just talked."

"Yes, we talked. Why was something else supposed to happen during my time with him?"

"What?" Rose scoffed. "You mean to say that you didn't even attempt to flirt with him?"

Rey took another bite of her salad. Really, the meal wasn't bad. Or else she was just practically starving at this point and didn't care what the foot tasted like. Truth was, she still had Ren on her mind and like catching an infectious disease, he didn’t seem to be going anywhere, anytime soon. 

"No offense, Rose, but he wasn't the kind of guy you flirt with. He is technically, _my_ boss." 

"Rey, there is no such thing as a guy you can't flirt with. Even the happily married ones enjoy a little harmless filtration now and then."

"Believe me, there was nothing harmless about this guy." I said dryly. 

"Ah, he was one of those." Rose nodded sagely, reaching for her glass of wine. "The secretive bad boys can be fun, if you don't get too close to them."

Of course she would know; both men and women of all ages fell at her feet. Luckily, for her she was already dating Finn Howard. They met during a sorority party during our sophomore year of college and had been inseparable since.

It was a good fit seeing as she used to date stalkers, and cheaters, and lovers who threatened to kill themselves over her, and then there was the lovers with significant others that they didn’t even bother telling her about. Poor Rose. You name it, she’d been through it. 

“But in all honesty, Rose, I can’t exactly see this guy ever being fun,” Rey said. “Being runner up for the CEO position has got to be... _intense_. Still, I bet he’d be awesome in the sack with all that pent up intensity.” 

“Now you’re talking _my_ language, girl. Forget the real guy you met today. Just use his face in your fantasies and make him perfect there, instead.” 

Preferring to get the guy out of her head altogether, Rey quickly changed the subject to a more pressing matter. “So, do you and Finn have any go-sees tomorrow scheduled?” 

“But of course we do!” 

Rose then launched into details of her busy schedule, mentioning a jeans advertisement, something about a new brand of self-tanner, underwear, and women’s perfume. Finn was just her personal assistant on the side. It was a good thing he loved her over-the-top personality, otherwise, he probably would've ended their relationship ages ago. Rey shoved everything else out of her mind and focus on her best friends growing success in the fashion world. 

The demand for her designs, for her brand was increasing by the day, and she was building a reputation for herself with photographers and accounts for being both professional and prompt with her work.

Rey was thrilled for her and so proud. She'd come a long way since her freshman year of college and had been through so much.

It wasn't until after they had finished dinner and cleaned up the kitchen that Rey noticed two large gift boxes propped up against the side of the sofa. "Rose, what are those?"

"Those," Rose said, joining Rey in the living room. "are the _ultimate_ gifts."

Rolling her eyes, Rey immediately knew they were from Finn and Rey's mother, Kira who still took up residence in West Virginia and was currently latched onto her fourth husband, steel tycoon and rich slob, Daren. 

Having bucket-loads of money was always something that made her mother happy, and if that was what "floated" her boat, so to speak, then Rey could only be as happy for her as she allowed herself to be. Daren was nice enough in his own way and was able to fill the needs and desires that Kira longed for.

Rey just wished that those desires and needs could be the end of it, but, her mother had a rather difficult time accepting the fact that she didn't exactly view money the same way.

"What is it now?" Rey asked, groaning.

Rose threw her arm around her shoulder. "Don't be ungrateful, Rey Kenobi. You know Finn loves your mother. He loves spoiling her when she comes to visit, and we all know that your mother loves spoiling you even when you hate it. And as much as you hate it, he doesn't do it for you. He does it for her."

Sighing, Rey conceded her point. "What's in the boxes, Rose? You might as well tell me so we can get this over with."

"They are glam threads of the advocacy's center's fun-raiser dinner party on Saturday night and you are going, don't try to talk yourself out of it like you tend to do with everything else. There's a total bombshell dress in there for you and elegant Chanel dress for me, because buying gifts for me is what Finn does for you. You seem to be more tolerant if you have me around to listen to be bitch about things like this 24/7."

"Damn straight. I'm glad he knows that."

"Of course he knows. Why wouldn't he? Finn wouldn't be my assistant if he didn't know everything." Rose caught my hand and tugged me over towards the two medium sized boxes. "Come on, let's take a look and see what goodies we bought."

"I don't suppose there are insane six-inch pumps in those boxes either, huh?"

Rose scoffed and replied, "Oh _please,_ you really think I'd actually let Finn do anything for me without getting us some killer heels to go along with these dresses? And here I thought you knew me better than that."

* * *

Rey is scrambling all day that following Thursday at the office, which also just happens to be her first day working under Mr. Ren. She's had the priveledge of being properly introduced to his boss, Sheev Palpatine and quickly realizes why Ren was chosen to take his place after retirement. Sheev had nothing but kind words and the highest respect for Kylo and that only made the impression he had made upon Rey during her interview....deepen. 

Around lunch-time, Rey had finally been able to find a rhythm that she was comfortable with and began working to get the notes ready that Ren would need for his four o'clock meeting with the board committee.

Grabbing a information-packed lunch with two of her other co-workers who would be participating in the pitch when it got to that point in the process; then she went over the final notes along with them on the pre-existence growth of sales and future numbers.

She couldn't deny it, but she grew quite nervous as three thirty rolled around, but her next door co-worker, Phasma kept working until she had pointed out the time.

It was a quarter to four before she bounded out of her office with a broad smile, still shrugging into her jacket. "Come on, join me, Rey."

Rey blinked up at her from her desk. "Really?"

"Hey, you are apart of the team now and you worked hard on getting all of this prepped. Don't you want to see how it all goes?"

"Yes, absolutely!" she said, pushing to her feet. 

Knowing her appearance would be a reflection on her and of course, both Ren and Mr. Palpatine, she quickly smoothed her black pencil skirt and straightened the cuffs of her long-sleeved silk blouse. By a random twist of fate, her crimson-red shirt perfectly matched Phasma's lipstick. 

"Thank you for this, Phasma. I greatly appreciate it."

They headed out into the hallway and Rey was briefly startled when a number of other people, all finely dressed began making their way in the same direction. This must be the board committee members, Rey thought as they followed closely in behind them. Eventually, they came to large double-oak set of doors that towered from floor-to-ceiling. Hanging baskets of ferns and purple lilies fragranced the air and a smoky glass entrance was sandblasted with the words: FIRST ORDER CONFERENCE ROOM: A1 in a bold, masculine font. 

They were buzzed in and greeted by a busty blonde in a tight-fitting all black pants-suit uniform standing near a refreshment table which was littered with water bottles, coffee and a series of fresh fruit and tiny cookies. 

Phasma looked at me with a twinkling of her blue eye. "You ready?"

I smiled. "Yes. I'm ready." 

Making sure to smile brightly as she stepped inside....another seemed greet her as her face fell at the sight of Ren rising to his feet at her entrance. Her abrupt stop bottlenecked the threshold of the conference room and Phasma ran into her back, sending her stumbling forward.

Ren quickly caught her by the waist, hauling me off her feet and directly into his chest. The air left her lungs in a rush, followed immediately by every bit of common sense that she possessed. Even through the layers of clothing between them, his biceps were like stone beneath her palms, his stomach was hard a hard slab of muscle against her own. When he sucked in a sharp breath, Rey could feel her nipples tighten, stimulated by the expansion of his chest and the sound of his shard breathing.

 _Oh no_ , she thought, feeling like she cursed. A rapid-fire series of images flashed through her mind, showcasing to her in a thousand different ways she could stumble, fall, trip, skid or crash in front of the sex god over the matter of days, weeks, and months ahead of her. 

"Hello, Rey," he murmured, the vibration of his deep baritone voice making her ache all over. "Always a pleasure running into you. How's your first day going?"

Rey felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment and desire, unable to find the will to push away despite the six other individuals in the room with him. 

It really didn't help either that his attention was solely drawn to her, his hard body radiating that arresting impression of powerful demand. "I-It's--it's fine," Rey finally spoke, swallowing hard. "T-Thank you asking."

"Mr. Ren," Phasma said behind me. "I'm terribly sorry about the entrance."

"Don't be," said Ren with a shake of his head, returning his attention back to Rey again. "It was a rather memorable one." 

Wobbling in her stilettos when Ren set her down, her knees weakened from the full-body contact. He was dressed in all black again, a crisp white linen shirt and a tie in a soft charcoal gray color. As always, he looked too good for his own damn good. What it would be like to be that amazing looking all the time? There was no way he could go anywhere within the city without causing some sort of disturbance, especially when it came to women.

They would be all over him in a blink of an eye. Reaching out, Phasma steadied me and eased me back gently, an embarrassed look on her face

Ren's gaze stayed focused on Phasma's hand at her elbow until I was finally released. "Right. Okay, then." Phasma pulled herself together. "I think a quick, proper introduction is in order before we get started on the meeting. This is Rey Kenobi, everyone. Rey, this Dopheld Mitaka, Armitage Hux, Tishra Kandia, Tritt Opan and Peera Maso."

"They've met, Phasma," Ren pulled out the chair directly next to his. "Rey."

I looked to Phasma for guidance, still recovering from the moments she'd spent plastered against the sexual superconductor in the Armani suit. Ren leaned closer and ordered quietly.

"Sit, Rey."

Phasma gave her a brief nod, but she was already lowering into the chair at Ren's command, my body obeying instinctively before her mind had time to catch up and objected. She tried not to fidget for the next hour as Phasma was grilled by Ren and two other board committee members, both of whom were exquisitely good-looking in their own right. All three seemed impressed by Phasma's ability to articulate how the agency's work---and her facilitation of it with the clients---created provable value for the client's brand.

She admired how cool Phasma remained under pressure--pressure that was exerted by Ren, who very easily dominated the whole meeting just with his intense stare. 

"Well done, Mr. Phasma," Ren praised lightly as they began to wrap things up. "I certainly look forward to going over the numbers when the time comes. What would entice you try Star-Killer products, Rey?"

Startled, Rey blinked. "Excuse me?"

There was a change in Ren today---he was no longer the once smiling, gently soul she had met the day of her interview, but someone....darker, more sinister in nature. Where had that sweet guy gone?

The intensity of his eyes was searing. It felt as if his entire focus was now on her, which only reinforced her respect for Phasma, who'd had to work under the weight of that stare for nearly an hour. Ren's chair was set parallel to the length of the table, facing Rey head on. His right arm rested on the smooth wooden surface, his long elegant thick fingers tapping rhythmically along the surface. 

Rey caught a glimpse of his wrist at the end of his cuff-links and for some strange reason the sight of that small exposure of pale skin against his dark hair arrested her attention. He was just so.... _male_. So feral..... _so_ primitive. 

"I asked which of Phasma's suggested concepts do you prefer when it comes to Star-Killer products?" he asked again.

"Oh, well, I think they're all quite brilliant, actually."

His beautiful face was impassive when he said. "I'll be sure to clear the room then to get your honest opinion, if that's what it takes."

Rey curled her fingers around the ends of her armchair, anger rushing through her. "And I just gave you my honest opinion, Mr. Ren, but if you really must know, I think that sexy luxury on a budget will appeal to the largest demographic of the company. But then again, I lack---"

"And I quite agree with you." Ren stood and buttoned his jacket. "You have a direction going for you, Ms. Phasma. In the meantime, I will be speaking with Mr. Palpatine about the details. We'll revisit next week." 

Rey sat for a moment, stunned by the breakneck of recent events. Then she looked up at Phasma, who seemed to be wavering between astonished joy and bewilderment. Rising to her feet, Rey led the way to the door. Hyperaware of Ren walking beside her, the way he moved, with animal grace and arrogant economy, was a major turn-on. She couldn't imagine him not fucking well and being aggressive about it, taking exactly what he wanted in a way that made a woman go wild just to give it to him.

Ren stayed with her all the way to the end of the hall. He said a few things to Mitaka and Opan about sports, but she was too focused on the way she was trying to react to him to care all that much about the small talk between the three men. 

"A moment, please, Rey," Ren said smoothly, holding her back with a firm grasp on her elbow. "She'll be right back," he told Phasma, who had stopped to see where Rey had gotten to. 

Ren said nothing until Phasma had nodded and completely disappeared before returning his attention. His first time alone with her during the interview had given Ren plenty of time to consider what he wanted when it came towards Rey, he just hoped that she wouldn't take it the wrong way after he had said it.

"Rey, I know we barely know each other and all and I just wanted to say that today during the meeting, you impressed me."

"Oh, well, thank you, Kylo." said Rey, blushing. 

"And on that note, I'd like to you something a tad bit more on a personal level, if I may?"

Nodding, Rey swallowed hard and replied, "Okay. Yeah. Sure. What is it?"

"Are you currently sleeping with anyone by any chance?"

The question was asked so casually, it took her a second to process what he'd just said. She inhaled deeply. "Why is that any of your business, Kylo?"

He looked down at her and that's when she saw it---the real, Kylo---the tremendous power and steely control. Both of which had her taking an involuntary step back. Again. At least this time she didn't fall. A work-in-progress from that embarrassing incident earlier. Who _was_ this man? Was the guy she met last week a fig of her imagination? 

"Do you want the truth or just the same lament terms?" Kylo asked. 

"Well, I think that would be the best place to start, yes." said Rey bluntly.

"Because I want to fuck you, Rey. And I want to fuck you.... _hard_. I need to know exactly what's standing in my way, if anything or anyone, because I want that priveledge." 

The sudden ache between her thighs had her reaching for the wall to maintain her balance. Kylo reached out to steady her again, but she held him at bay with an uplifted hand. "I'm fine, Ren, thanks. And to answer your question, maybe I'm not interested."

It was complete lie, of course. She'd never been so aroused than she was in that exact moment. Never had she been so scorchingly attracted to another being, never had she wanted a man's cock so badly inside of her, and never had she been so offended the same person she lusted after.

Kylo Ren, chief executive accountant manger of First Order Enterprises was a straight-up asshole if she ever saw one.

He smiled in direction. "Until next time then, Rey."


	3. Chapter 3

Rey watched as he disappeared down the hall and around the corner, leaving her to grasp the handrail, trying to regain her bearings. She'd barely been able to pull herself together when the door to her immediate left opened and revealed Phasma with a bewildered look on her porcelain-like face. 

"Jesus Christ, Rey," Phasma muttered, coming to an abrupt halt in front of her. "What the hell was that all about?"

"I honestly have no idea, Phasma." Rey exhaled in a rush, wishing that she could share the confusing, irritating exchange that she'd just had with Ren, but well aware that Phasma wasn't the appropriate outlet for that exchange.

The last thing she wanted was someone like Phasma, whom she was sure had a good intentions and an even bigger heart, spilling out secrets that Kylo Ren wanted to _all_ but fuck her brains out. But that wasn't the worst part, oh no. It was due to the fact that she actually _wanted_ Kylo Ren to fuck her brains out. 

"But you know, who cares?" Rey said with a quick roll of her shoulders. "You know he's going to give you the account, right? Sheev, wouldn't pass that opportunity up and Ren would be stupid to let it go unnoticed."

A slow grin chased her frown. "I'm thinking he just might."

"Well, as my roommate always says, you should celebrate. Should I make dinner reservations for you and Armitage later? I know you've been saying that he wants to take you out on a night on the town? So, let me do that for you."

"Sure. Why not? Valentino's at seven, that is, if they can even squeeze us in. If not, surprise me."

"Will do," said Rey, turning on her heels and heading back towards her office. 

She needed a moment to regroup and catch herself after that little excursion from Ren. Slick dribbled down her thighs, causing her to feel dirty as she took her seat behind her desk. Damn that gorgeous excuse of a man! Damn him and _all_ of his deliciousness! Picking up her phone, Rey called Valentino's restaurant and begged for a table for two. After some serious groveling and pleading, the hostess on the other end of the line finally caved in.

Afterwards, she left a message on Phasma's voicemail. "It's definitely your lucky day, girlfriend. You're booked for dinner at seven o'clock.. _.sharp._ So don't be late! You owe a lunch-date next week! Have fun!"

Clocking out, Rey was eager to get home and break into a fresh bottle of Josh's best chardonnay wine. After that talk with Ren after the meeting, she knew she'd be drinking a glass or two to drown her clearly saturated thoughts of what _"fucking hard"_ meant in Kylo Ren's playbook of fantasies. 

"He said _what_ to you?!" Rose sat on the opposite end of our white sectional sofa and shook her head. 

"I know, right?" Rey enjoyed another sip of her wine. It was a crisp and nicely chilled chardonnay. She'd picked up up on the walk home. "Believe me, that was my immediate reaction, too. I'm still not sure I didn't quite hallucinate the whole conversation while overdosing on his phenomenon." 

"So?"

Tucking her legs beneath her on the couch and leaned into the corner. "So what?"

"Don't play coy with me, Rey. You know _exactly_ what," Grabbing her mac-laptop off the coffee table. Rose propped it on her crossed legs. "Are you going to tap that or what?"

"I don't even know _him_ , Rose. All I know is, he's definitely not same guy I met when I first when I got interviewed and today he threw a major curveball at me."

Rose started typing on her keyboard, loudly. "And you don't think he hasn't done this to any other girl at the office?"

The hand she was running through her loose waves stilled. "I don't know, Rose. I didn't exactly as Phasma that question, but I do know this, Phasma is very talented. And if Ren had any sort of business sense at all, he'd pick up on that talent and exploit it."

"I'd say that he knows it, Rey." Rose spun her mac around and showed her the homepage of First Order Enterprises, which boasted an awesome black and white photo of Ren standing next to Sheev Palpatine. "That's his building, Rey, _or_ at least it will be. Kylo Ren will _own it_....one day." 

_Damn it!_ Rey's eyes closed. _Kylo Ren._ And here she thought the name previously had suited him. It was as sexy and elegantly masculine as the man it belonged to.

"He's the chief executive accountant manager and Sheev's right hand man, Rey. He knows people, he has the connections and probably will soon have dozens of people to handle it for him."

"Just stop talking, Rose, _please_ , for my sanity."

"You're missing my point here. He's hot, he's filthy rich, and wants to jump your bones, obviously. So what's the problem?"

Rey looked at her. "The problem here is it's going to be extremely awkward running into him all the time. Not to mention I'm hoping to hang on to my job for a long while. I really do like it. And I like everyone there. Phasma, I don't know her very well, yet, but she's totally involved me in the process and I've learned something so much from her already."

"Do you remember what Dr. Holdo said about taking calculated risks? When your shrink tells you to take some, you should really listen to them and take some. And I know you, you can deal with it. You and Ren are both consenting adults and I know that everything is going to turn out fine."

Turning her attention back to the laptop, she continued on with her Internet search and clicked on an image that contained more information about Ren. 

"Wow. Did you know he turns thirty in two months? Think of all that enriched stamina he's probably got locked up in that big, burly body of his."

"Think of the rudeness. I'm _seriously_ offended by how he just threw it out there to me like that, like it was completely nothing. I seriously hate feeling like a walking vagina with two-legs."

Rose paused and looked up at me; her dark eyes softening with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Rey. You're so strong-willed, so much stronger than I am, anyways. I just don't see you carrying around the same baggage that I do."

Rey rolled her eyes, hearing the dry sarcasm in Rose's voice through that statement. "I don't think I am, most of the time. I mean, it's not like I wanted him to ask me out on a proper date or anything. But there has to be a better way to tell a woman you want to take her to bed."

"You're right. He's a total fox as well as an arrogant douche-in-a-bag. Let him lust after you until he has blue balls and maybe with some luck they'll fall clean off. It serves him right."

That made her smile. Rose could always manage to do that whenever Rey was feeling down or upset about something. "So what should we do tonight?"

"You know, I was thinking that I'd like to go and check out that really amazing art studio in Brooklyn we saw last week, you know the one we passed by that day while shopping," I needed an outlet, something to take my mind off of Ren and that thought of having that kind of raw, physical outlet for stress seemed more and more ideal.

She knew it wouldn't be anything close to banging the hell out of Kylo Ren, but she suspected it would be a lot less dangerous to her mental health altogether. _I need a break, big time!_

"Sounds good to me," Rose smiled, closing the lid to her laptop. "Let me just go and get changed right quick."

Escaping Ren, however, would prove to be a lot easier said than done in this case. It was like trying to be rid of an infection, or an illness. Rey would eventually have to learn that chief executive accountant manager, Kylo Ren wasn't a man who was used to rejection or being told _"no"_ very often by women. He was constantly used to getting what he wanted, _whenever_ he wanted. 

"You better wear something hot!" Rey shouted after her.

Rose poked her head out of her room, stared at Rey and snorted. "Girl, _please_ , you are literally talking to the women who invented fashion. I don't think I have anything to worry about. _You_ on the other hand, well, that's a completely different tragedy altogether."

Grabbing a pillow, Rey tossed it down the hallway. It barely even touched at Rose's feet causing both girls to break into fits of laughter. 

* * *

"Girl, there is no way in hell your mom and Finn are going to let you come out here at night multiple times a week," Rose said, hugging her stylish denim jacket around her even though it wasn't more than slightly chilly outside. 

The converted warehouse on 289 Meserole St. that their friend Jannah Smith used as her art studio was a brick-faced building in a formerly industrial area of Brooklyn presently struggling to revitalize. The space was vast, and the massive delivery-bay doors offered no exterior clue as to what was taking place inside, but Rey felt it was a bunch of people standing around admiring rows and rows of varies art pieces.

"I still say we should've invited, Finn," Rey murmured, taking a glass of wine off of one of the many trays that the waiters carried. "God knows he wouldn't want to miss this."

"Trust me, Rey," Rose said, rolling her eyes as she took snatched a glass, taking a rather large sip. "I think he would pass on the idea of just standing around staring at various art pieces for the next two or three hours. While he loves fashion, don't get me wrong, he's not exactly an entrepreneur when it comes to actually _"art"_ work itself."

"Now that I can see," Rey agreed, cocking her head from side to side. "Still, I wonder what my mom would say if she knew that I was still coming to these things."

"Why would she care? Didn't your shrink tell you that it was good to be of a 'calm' mind so to speak?" Rose asked.

"Because she's _my_ mom, Rose." Rey snorted, taking another long sip of her glass of wine. "And she hates me doing anything that---well, let's just say, things like this aren't exactly sound of mind to her. To her, I actually need to be in the shrink's presence to get the help that I need."

"Well, just tell her you've been doing everything your shrink has been telling you to do and the art-show exhibits are just something on the side to keep you occupied; surely even she can understand that, right?"

Rey paused for a brief moment before answering in a solemn tone. "I won't hold my breath on that one."

And as if Rey didn't already have enough stuff on her mind, the metal-bay doors slid apart and revealed Kylo Ren talking with two other gentlemen. As usual, she lost her breath at the very sight of him, which reignited her previous fading irritation of how he had treated her during their meeting earlier during the day. Why did he have that effect on her? When was she ever going to become immune to his charms?

He glanced over and his berry-red lips curved up into a slow; heart-stopping smile when he saw her. _Great! Of course, he would be here! Just my crappy luck._

Ren's smile then slowly faded into a grown. "We'll finish this discussion later," he murmured to his male companions without looking away from Rey. "Good evening, gentlemen."

Deciding that it would be safer for her sanity to take sudden different route in order to escape, Rey told Rose that she needed to find the restroom, she quickly bolted through the crowd of bystanders. 

"Not so fast, Rey," Ren caught her by the elbow and tugged her backwards. 

"What the hell are you doing, Ren?!" She snapped. After dealing with his hot-and-cold demeanor, the this was the last thing she needed in her life right now; a domineering male trying to push her around. 

Ren caught her by the upper arms and searched her face with that vivid, intense gaze of his. "Something's wrong, Rey. Tell me what it is?"

The now-familiar electricity crackled to life between them, the pull made it harder to maintain her resentment and growing anger towards him. "You!"

"Me?" His thumbs' stroked down her cheek , down her neck and over her shoulders.

He wore all black again, with fine tiny gray pinstripes. His shoulders were nicely broad without being bulky, emphasizing his lean waist and long legs. The silky strands of black hair falling over his collar tempted her to clench them and pull hard. She wanted him to be as pissy as she was. She _wanted_ a fight. 

"I'm not really in the mood for you right now, Ren."

"I'm sure I could always get you in the mood." Ren crossed over his shoulders at her. His shirt and tie were both the same rich golden color as his irises. The over-all effect was striking. "No lies, Rey. Not ever."

"That's not a lie. And so what if I'm attracted to you? I expect most women with half a brain are," Rey huffed. "But I'm not interested in doing anything about it."

He turned to face her, the ghost of a smile softening his sinful mouth. His ease and unconcern aggravated me further. " _Attraction_ is far too tame of a word for---" he gestured at the tiny space between them---"this thing between you and me, Rey."

"Look, Ren," Rey exhaled deeply, hoping her words would somehow reach him, though she wasn't fully counting on it. "Call me crazy, but I have to actually _like_ someone first before I just decided to get naked and then all hot and sweaty with him in bed."

"That's not crazy at all," he said. "But I don't have the time for the inclination to date right now."

"Great, that makes two of us. I'm glad that we finally got that all cleared up and strayed away between us, Ren." 

He stepped closer, his hand lifting to her face. She forced herself not to move away or give him the satisfaction of seeing her feel so intimidated. The pad of his thumb brushed over the corner of her mouth, then lifted it to his own. He sucked on the pad and purred, "Hmm, strawberries and you. Delicious."

A shiver ran through Rey, followed by the heated ache between her thighs as she imagined Ren licking and munching off sliced strawberries off her body. Jesus Christ! 

“What happened to that guy I met, though? You know, the really sweet one?” Rey asked, her curiosity suddenly getting the best of her. “Because, he couldn’t have just disappeared into thin air.”

His gaze darkened and his voice lowered intimately. “Romance isn’t exactly my forte, Rey. It isn’t in me to be _that_ guy.”

What a load of horseshit, Rey thought as she continued to stare up at this....this insanely gorgeous man who somehow managed to set her heart racing.

Even the cruelest person in the world had a heart---even if it was sick and twisted and no offense to him or anything, but, Ren didn't quite strike her as someone who was completely heartless.

“So you're saying he was just a fig of my own imagination, is that it?” 

That smile Rey loved so much grew across his lips; the very same one he had graced her with in the day they had met. Fury scourged through her veins. Was this all some kind of sick joke to her? She wanted to ask him if he slept with all of his female coworkers or just the ones he found attractive, but she didn’t feel like losing her job just yet. 

“I was just being friendly and—“

“And what?” Rey blurred out, cutting him off. “Now that I suddenly work for you, being nice towards me doesn’t cut it anymore? Is that it, Kylo?” 

"I am being nice to you, Rey." he said, gazing down at her. "Look, I understand you seem to be....frustrated with me. I get that, I do, really, but, like I said before, romance isn't exactly my forte. But a thousand ways to make you cum are. Just let me show you."

Backing away, Rey shooed with him with a simple flick of her wrist. "I'm _really_ not interested. If all you think I'm going to be is your little play thing, you can just forget it."

"We'll discuss." Ren caught her by the elbow and gently, but insistently, urged her towards the balcony lounge area. 

She went along because she sincerely liked the charge she got from being around him and because ideally, she was quite curious to see what he would say when afforded more than five minutes of her time. The walk to the balcony was mercifully short and Ren made quite sure that no one else was going to disrupt their conversation. Despite Rey's irritation, she couldn't help but be impressed with Kylo Ren's over-all skills of being a super ninja. 

“Something to drink, Rey?” 

“No, thank you.” 

Damn it! He was even yummier than she remembered. Slipping out of his jacket, he hung it over the railing. She could see how fit he really was. How strong his broad shoulders were. How beautifully his biceps and ass flexed as he moved. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, brows lifting slightly. 

“Can you just move this along, please? I’m here with a friend and I don’t want to keep her waiting any longer than I have to.”

“Very well,” Ren said, though not before he signaled for a waiter to bring over two glasses of champagne. “Now, your objections. It’s time that we discussed what it’s going to take to get you beneath me.”

“A bloody miracle.” She huffed, snatching the glass of champagne and chugging it down in one swift motion. She needed something strong to help with whatever it was he was going to say next. “I find your approach about this towards me rude and offensive.” 

And quite frankly, a major turn-on, but she was never going to admit that to him out loud. Not if she could help it, that is. 

Ren contemplated her with narrowed eyes. “It may be blunt, but it’s honest. You don’t strike me as a woman who wants bullshit and flattery instead of the cold, hard truth.”

“What I want is to be seen as having more to offer a man than an inflatable sex doll at your beckoned call, Ren.” Rey argued. "I mean, in case you've forgotten, in case it might've escaped your notice, I am still a human being. I still have lungs and a beating heart and---"

"I do not see you as such, Rey," Ren said, cutting her off abruptly. "I'm completely aware that you are a living, breathing, walking and talking human being with feelings and desires just like every other female."

"Then perhaps you ought to treat me that way." Rey countered. 

Ren's brows immediately shot up. "Well, then, Rey Kenobi."

"So? Are we done now? Because, if so, I'd like to get back to my friend." 

"Hardly, so." he answered with a sensual smirk that all but made Rey go week in the knees. He seemed to have that affect on her. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Seriously?" Rey asked, growing more and more agitated by this insanely good-looking man. Never had she wanted to both kiss and slap-the-shit out of someone at the same time in her life. _Only_ Ren. _Only_ Kylo Ren.

"Yes. We've established merely some talking points." Ren murmured. "You and I....we clearly have...an intense, strong sexual attraction towards one another and it's clear that neither of us wants to be in a serious relationship. So, I'm laying out my options, so to speak. What is it that _you_ want, Rey?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it....seduction you crave, hmm?" said Ren, taking slow, baby-like steps towards her. A wave of heat slowly made it's way through her body; starting in the middle of chest, down to her stomach, stopping directly between her thighs. "Is that what it'll take, Rey? To make you mine? Do you _want_ me to seduce you? 

Rey was both equally fascinated and appalled by the conversation. And yes, she was tempted. Awfully, so. It was rather hard not be absolutely flabbergasted with such a gorgeous alpha male so determined to get all hot and sweaty in the bed with her. Still, the dismay had worn out. She would not give into her his advances, even if her body was dying for her to. He made it so hard for her to keep her over-all calm composure. 

"You speak of seduction like it's a business transaction, Ren? And no offense, while you might be good at whatever it is that you do, I refuse to be seen or used like that."

"Try not to think of it that way, Rey," said Ren, speaking softer now. "We establish parameters very early in the beginning to make it less likely that there'll be exaggerated expectations and therefore, disappointments at the conclusion of our relationship."

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me right now?" Rey scowled. "Do you even hear yourself when you talk? Why even call it fucking? Why not just be clear from the get-go and call it a seminal emission that has an expiration date already hanging over its ugly head?!"

Ren suddenly threw back his head, laughing. This only pissed Rey off even more. Yet, her full awareness of him heightened to a physically painfully degree. His earthy amusement of this whole ordeal made him less like a sex-god on legs and more human. Flesh and blood. Real. How can he treat something as delicate, as private as this like nothing more than a mere game?

Then again, Rey had to remember this was Kylo Ren she was talking to here, not some random strange she had met at a bar or at someone's party. She _worked_ for him. 

Had she had previously known this side to him existed in the beginning, she certainly wouldn't have accepted the job. First Order Enterprises might've been an ideal job, but nothing was worth it if her own boss was going to treat her like a piece of meat to his advantage. _Who does that sort of thing, anyway?_ she wondered. 

"Casual sex doesn't always have to be romantic in nature, you know, the whole bloody wine and roses sort of thing, but for God's sake, Ren, whatever it is, sex should be seen as something personal, not a chore. Friendly, even and with mutual respect."

His humor fled as he turned around to face her, his eyes darkening. "I assure you, Rey, there are no mixed signals in my personal and private affairs. Do you want me to go ahead and blur that line? I can't honestly think of a good and noble reason to."

"Don't bother! I don't want you doing jack shit, other than letting me get back to my friend! I will see you tomorrow at work!” 

"Still trying to take the escape route, I see? Anything as an excuse to avoid facing the truth, huh?"

 _Oh my God, he's so infuriating_ , Rey thinks as she does her best to think of and of course, it pisses her off, even more to know that he is right like always, an escape route to get back to Rose. Damn him! And speaking of Rose, she's probably thinking that her best friend got kidnapped by some crazy person and is probably half-way through China Town right now.

Ugh, the things Kylo Ren does is really putting Rey between a rock-and-a-hard place and that hard place is taunting her almost like Ren's attraction towards her.   
  
“I’m not avoiding anything, Ren. I am simply choosing to walk away now with what little dignity that I have left or what part of it you haven't shamed with your bullshit.”

“You can’t hide, Rey. Not for me.” 

It didn’t come out as a threat but rather a statement, yet, the feeling it left in her bones was as cold and bleak as snow falling on a winter's night. How could he say something like this? Rey stood there trying to think of all the things she might’ve said or done to make him reach this conclusion about her. Nothing came to mind. 

She had been nothing but kind, even caring towards him. Now she definitely knew that sweet guy she had met previously was just a fig of her imagination. He didn’t even exist. Whoever this was, she didn’t want to find out. 

“Have a good evening, Ren.” 

Rey immediately turned on her heels and literally stomped her way back through the crowd of people now standing around various art pieces, her eyes peeled for any sign of Rose. Nothing. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. She had to find Rose get out of here as fast as possible, but that next step would undoubtedly by her last for the night for a strong arm grabbed at her elbow, jerking her back.

"What the---"

Whipping her around, she found herself once again in Ren's strong arms. His face wasn't showing any signs of anger or resentment that she had rejected him on his offer, but it was passive and left her feeling uneasy.

"She left, Rey." he told her in one swift motion. "Your friend, I mean. I saw her catching a cab."

"You're lying." Rey said, grunting as she struggled to free herself from his tightening grip. 

"Am I?" Ren questioned, staring down at her with darkening eyes. "Or is this just another one of your assumptions about me?"

"Oh, I know _everything_ I need to know about you, Ren!" Rey spat, angrily. 

"Oh you do, huh?" Ren murmured. He stared deeply into Rey's hazel eyes, seeing not only her fears of him, but the hope she still had as well. "Oh you _do._ " 

She still believed deep-down there was good in him. How utterly foolish of her and brave. Reaching up, Ren cupped her face in his hands, caressing her cheeks. They felt soft and warm to the touch---just like he had imagined them.

"Come on," he whispered, his tone an octave lower than usual. Still, it didn't stop the flood-gates from gushing inside of Rey's underwear in that moment. "I'll take you home."

"I am quite capable of finding my own way home, thank you very much!" said Rey, still struggling to break free of his grip. _Damn_ , he was strong! 

"New York is not exactly the safest place for a young woman like yourself to be, Rey," Ren addressed, leading her through the crowd of people towards the metal-bay doors. Once they were outside, he drug her down the sidewalk, turning left until they stopped at a parked car. "At least give me the satisfaction that I was able to get you back home safely, please?"

"No."

"Okay, you can either get in the car or I will carry you over my shoulders and walk you the whole way back there--"

"You wouldn't dare!"

Ren's brows arched and he took a step towards Rey, prepared to throw her over his shoulders when she angrily protested that she would get in. Hoisting her purse over her naked-shoulder, she stomped over towards the passenger's side of the sleek black vehicle and patiently waited until Ren had unlocked the door. Slipping inside, she quickly became grateful for the warmth of it's sleek interior. Through her anger at him, she had forgotten just how chilly it had become. 

"You cold?" Ren asked her, reaching forward and pushing buttons and twisting blue knobs. This felt more like a space-ship of sorts than a car. 

"I'm fine." Rey grumbled irritably. 

"I'm trying to be hospitable here, Rey." Ren informed her. "Can you at least give me some credit, please?" 

"I'll give you credit the second you drop me off at my apartment. Does that sound good to you?" she hissed.

Ren exhaled and then twisted in his seat to look at her; his hand resting atop the steering wheel. "Look, you're right about something things, okay? Perhaps I came on to aggressively back there with some of the things---"

"You think?!" Rey shot in a bitter tone. Her anger was just as attractive as her captivating smile---Kylo Ren was a goner!

"---but I don't regret some of the things I said. We have something....you and I....call it sexual chemistry, attraction, whatever the hell you want, but you can't deny that. I think you felt it during our conversation during the interview. I know I certainly did."

"Something as simple as asking me out on a proper date would've gotten you points, Ren," Rey finally told him, turning her head. "I'm a simple girl with simple needs. You _really_ seemed like a decent guy, but I didn't realize that there was a darker part of you that was beyond my reach, beyond my capability."

A brush of his hand against her own immediately sent sparks flying and she could only guess it was those small moments between them was what he was trying to get at here. Yes, it was true, they had something---a connection, of sorts, but nothing beyond that.

And as much as he wanted to give into him and this fantasy he had created between them, she knew, it would only lead to heartbreak.

"Well..." he started, but stopped abruptly to try and find the right words. "....how about this, then? We start off small and work our way up. Dinner, movies, you know, the kind of stuff that couples do."

"You're not into relationships, though, Ren?" 

A small smile formed across his lips. "For you, Rey Kenobi, I just might be will to bend a few rules here and there. Please, Rey, just....just think about it, all right? And afterwards, if you're not satisfied and you're not happy, then you can decide for yourself."

"But what's in it for me?" Rey asked with a shrug of her shoulders. "What do I get out of all of this?"

"What you want most... _me_."

Man, he knew how to strike a pretty hard bargain, and she knew deep down she ought to refuse his offer. Nothing good could surely come out of this, but, like a moth she was drawn to his burning flames. She would be the one who would have to deal with the heart-break....in the end.

_I'll cross that bridge when I come to it, I guess. Maybe, I can break off our relationship before that great precipice comes to pass._

"Okay, okay," she finally murmured with a faint nod. Right now she was so irritated and frustrated, she'd say yes just to about anything to get him to shut up. "Okay, fine, whatever you say, Ren. Now can you just take me home, _please?_ "

He smiled as he switched on the ignition and gracefully pulled the sleek vehicle out into the night.

"You won't regret it, Rey. I promise." he said, patting her gently on the upper arm, which, caused her to flinch slightly at his touch.

 _Wont I, though?_ She wondered quietly to herself as she leaned her head against the window, watching the brilliant lights of the city passing by in a blur. No way was she going to get out of this unscathed. 

* * *

Rey couldn't have felt more relieved the second Ren came to a complete stop in front of her apartment complex; looking up her floor she saw that the living room lights were on. Oh, good, Rose is home. Oh man, the long overdue story she knew that she'd have to retell her the second she got inside--- _definitely not looking forward to that,_ Rey told herself. God, she'd never hear the fucking end of this.

"Well, here we are," said Ren softly. "Home. I-I mean, you're home, at last."

Rey scoffed as she reached for the door handle. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious there, captain. And for the record, I think I can take it from here, so if you'll just---" she paused the second she felt Ren's hand suddenly gripping her left arm. "---okay, look, when I said that I agreed to your terms, I didn't mean we start whatever it is you got cooking up inside that head of yours tonight, Ren."

"I was simply wondering if it would be all right if I walked you to your door, is all, Rey," he murmured in a low voice. "Not everything I say or do has a personal agenda behind it, all right?"

Rey pondered on this for a moment, but, so as to crush whatever gentlemen-like qualities even further she merely laughed at him and said, "You are really going to butcher this into the ground, aren't you? You know, the whole "nice-guy-act" thing? Is any of it real?"

"What's so wrong with me wanting to make sure that you are safe, Rey?" Ren asked, shrugging. "I know I've painted a rather nasty picture of myself in your head, but, I still am fully capable of doing nice things for other people, and of course it's real. I'm actually a nice guy when give the chance."

That last bit seemed to have rubbed Rey the wrong way. If he was such a nice guy then why the fuck was he behaving like this towards her? What was all that predatory-talk back at the art-gallery then, huh? The more she seemed thought about it, the more it pissed her off. She had to get away from this guy and fast. 

"Fine!" Rey groaned pushing open the door and clambering out. She was even more less-than-gentle into closing the door behind her as it hit with a loud _thud!_ Ren would ignore this rudeness....for now. 

They quickly rushed up the steps and into the concrete building until at last they came to the double elevators at the end of the hall. She half expected their eventful night to end here....but oh no, Ren was true to his word. He was going to walk her _all_ the way to her door....all fourteen flights.

"In you go," Ren ordered, stepping aside to allow her to pass. 

Rey ignored him and stepped inside and slammed her forefinger on the control panel. She then felt him come up behind her. His palms pressed flat to the glass on either side of her shoulders, caging her in. Rey couldn't think of her own self-perseveration when he was so close to her.

The strength and demand of his own will exuded an almost tangible force field. When he stepped close enough, it surrounded her, closing her in with him.

Everything outside that bubble ceased to exist, while inside it her entire body toward his. That he had such a profound, visceral effect on her while being so damned irritating had her head spinning in all directions. How could she be so turned on by a man whose words literally should've turned me completely off? 

"Turn around, Rey. Face me."

With her eyes closed against the surge of arousal she felt at his authoritative tone. God, he smelled so good. His powerful frame radiated heat and hunger, spurring her own wild desire for him. The uncontrollable response was intensified by her lingering frustration at Rose and her more recent aggravation with Ren herself. She wanted him. Badly.

But she knew he was no good for her. Honestly, she could screw up her life perfectly well on her own. She didn't need his help in that department. 

Her flushed forehead touched the air-conditioned glass. "Just let it go, Ren. Just let me go."

"I am. You're too much trouble for me, after all, and I can't have that." His lips brushed behind her ear. One of his hands pressed flat to her stomach, the fingers splaying to urge her back against him. He was fully aroused as she was, his cock hard and thick against her lower back. "Turn around and saw good-bye to me, Rey."

Disappointed and regretful, she quickly turned around in his grip, sagging against the door to cool her heated back. He was curved over her, his luxurious black hair framing his beautiful face, his forearm propped against the door to bring him even closer. Rey almost had no room to breathe. The hand he'd had at her waist was now resting on the curve of her hip, tightening reflexively and driving her mad with want.

He stared, his gaze searingly intense. "Kiss me," he said hoarsely. "Just....just give me that much, Rey."

Panting softly, she licked her dry lips. He groaned, tiled his head and sealed his mouth over hers. She was rather shocked by how soft his firm lips were and the overall gentleness of the amount of pressure he exerted. 

She sighed and his tongue dipped inside, tasting her in long, leisurely licks. His kiss was highly confident, skilled, and just the right side of aggressive to turn her on wildly. 

She distantly registered her purse hitting the floor; then her hands were entangled in his thick mane of black hair. She pulled and tugged on the silky strands, using them to direct his mouth over own. He growled, deepening the kiss, stroking her tongue with lush slides of his own. She could feel the raging beat of his heart against her chest, proof that he wasn't just a hopeless ideal conjured by her fevered imagination.

He pushed away from the door. Cupping the back of her head and the curve of her buttocks, lifting her off of the ground slightly. "Boss or no boss, Rey, I _want_ you. Trouble or not, I can't fucking stop nor do I want to."

She was pressed completely against him, achingly aware of every hot, hard inch of him. Rey kissed him back as if she could almost eat him alive. This was what she _wanted_ , to feel his lips on hers---practically swallowing her whole.

There could be no denying that and given to the more erotic thoughts she had kept hidden in the debts of her mind, she could easily take her chances with an all-powerful, all-emotional kiss. Her skin was damp and too sensitive, her breasts heavy and tender.

Her clit throbbed for his attention, pounding along with her ragged heartbeat. She was vaguely aware of cameras lingering overhead, anyone could see them in the middle of his hot-bed of debauchery, but was Ren a guy to care about whether he was being watched or not---hardly.

Lifting her and pushing her up against the wall of the elevator, his right hand glided up her thigh. His breath hissed when he reached the point where her garter-belt to the top of her lace, silk stockings. He tore his gaze away from her own and looked down, pushing her skirt higher to bare her from the waist down.

"Jesus Christ, Rey." A low rumble vibrated in his chest, the primitive sound sending goose flesh racing across her skin. "I am _so_ fucking lucky.”

“Ren, I—“ Rey panted, her heart literally pounding against her chest. “—we can't! Someone...someone might see us.” 

“Good.” He growled as his thick fingers skinned the front of her lace panties. "I _want_ them to see how aroused you are, Rey. I _want_ them to see that it's me who makes you feel this way....just... _me._ "

He grew even more excited when he discovered the slick dampness waiting for him there as the tips of his fingers brushed against her most intimate region. She was heavily aroused. He could smell it coming off her in waves. She was practically begging to be fucked at this point. In a daze, Rey watched Ren's body move closer, her legs sliding apart to accommodate the width of his hips. 

Her muscles strained with the urge to fit right into the hardness of his body, to hasten the contact between them that she'd been secretly craving since she had first laid eyes on him.

Lowering his head, he took her mouth again, bruising her lips with a fine edge of violence. Abruptly, he yanked himself away, staggering slightly as he struggled to keep his balance. Rey stood there gasping and wet, so willing ready. 

And then she realized why he'd reacted so fiercely. Someone was standing behind them and not just anyone, either, but no one other than Rose Tico. 

Oh, fuck me!

"Well, this is _most_ unexpected," she said looking at Rey then to Ren then back over towards Rey again. "You had better have a good excuse for all of this, missy." 


	5. Chapter 5

Rose looked at Rey who proceeded to look up at Rey—her usually pale face as red as a maraschino cherry at this point. Taking a step away from Ren, she quickly pushed past Rose and into her apartment, closing the door behind her. She didn’t want to hear the conversation that would ensue between her best friend and her new boss, but, the one conversation she knew she’d never be able to get out of was being caught locked in his arms, as well as being glued to his lips. 

“Shit,” she murmured under her breath. “I really am never going to hear the end of this one. Nope, I’m really, truly, not.”

Placing her ear to the door, she waited to here Rose burst into a fit of rage—insulting Ren and pointing him out on his bullshit, but, surprisingly it never came. Instead, what seemed to be happening was a civilized conversation between two grown condensing adults.

“You need to stop messing around with her,” Rose told Ren in a very firm but calm and collect tone. “She is not another one of your playthings, okay? And I’m sure you have women fawning over you all the time, which is fine. Which is fine, but you are not gonna toy with my best friend like that.”

"Rey's old enough to decide for herself what she wants, isn't she?" Ren asked.

Rose gave him one of those "excuse me", looks as she folded her arms and glared at him. "I'm not going to allow you to play and mess around with her heart. She's a good person, but, I'm sure you already know that seeing as you had your meaty hooks all over her fucking body."

"She was just as into it as I was." said Ren in a firm voice. 

"It doesn't matter!"

"It doesn't?" Ren asked, his brows furrowed. "What about Rey's needs? What about her desires? Are you really going to deny her those things?"

"What?! Of course, not! But she's a delicate person--"

"You make it sound like she's made out of glass or fine china," Ren said jumping in, cutting Rose mid-sentence. "And I think we both know that Rey is neither of those things. Hell, she put up a pretty good fight back at the art-gallery, believe me, you would've been impressed by her efforts. But the truth here is, she's attracted to me just as I am attracted to her and sure, we have sound boundaries that will need to be put into place, but we're both condescending adults, so I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle."

Rose then took two steps forward, though she was half of Ren's height she made no distinction with the glare that she was giving to him that she meant business. Poking him hard in the sternum, she muttered, "Then let me tell you something right now, if you break her heart, I'll break your fucking legs! I might be tiny but I pack a serious punch---got that, pal?!"

"Crystal clear," Ren nodded, though by the tone of his voice he wasn't even the slightest bit of afraid. "Well, I must be going now. Do tell, Rey, that I enjoyed the evening and I will see her bright and early at the office tomorrow morning. Good evening, Miss---Miss?" 

"Tico!" Rose blurted out. "Rose Tico!"

"Miss Tico." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the heartfelt comments! You can find me on Twitter: @RevivingRenSolo


End file.
